


Feelings

by keunahun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: All in all, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Holidays, Kinda but not really, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Underage Drinking, but so is sehni tbh, it's for a split second though, kwannie big dumm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keunahun/pseuds/keunahun
Summary: “Um, I’ve had this crush on you for a really long time, but never said anything because I didn’t want to ruin our current relationship, but since you gave me this ring…”It takes everything in him to look up from the ground and meet Sehyoon’s eyes, and when he finally does, confusion strikes him.“I know, that’s why I got you the ring.”Or an au where Byeongkwan has had a crush on his best friend, Sehyoon, for years, but has been too afraid to tell him in fear of ruining their friendship. But has he already told the other? And does he feel the same way, but also feared rejection?
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! a quick little oneshot for the holiday season ~~~
> 
> i actually finished working on a dongjun fic a couple weeks ago, but i want to edit it properly since i wrote it mostly in the dead of night (aka hella errors), so it might be a while until that comes out :(
> 
> so i come to entertain with wowkwan! 
> 
> i didn't edit this that much, and also wrote it in a few hours, so if there's errors, please feel free to correct me!!! (but nicely pls, i am only human)
> 
> also no one come for me with the age gaps. they're all pretty close in age except for yuchan being fifteen while everyone else is seventeen/eighteen. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!! see u in a few with another dongjun fic, hopefully!!! ˘͈ᵕ˘͈

Everyone is out having the night of their lives since it’s Christmas Eve Eve, but Byeongkwan sits at his desk, staring down an assignment distributed by his physics teacher. In fact, various cheers and whoops sound from the street right outside his house, only making him even more jealous. Some family of his from the southern part of the country arrived earlier today, but Byeongkwan was fortunate enough to greet them before locking himself away in his room for the rest of the night. 

_ Mr. Kim really had to assign this over break…  _

A thud suddenly sounds on the window in front of Byeongkwan, a shadow casting onto it as well.

_ Huh? _

What he doesn’t expect to see when he pulls back the curtain is a human figure, especially his best friend, Kim Sehyoon. He’s greeted with a smile from his friend, and hands waving to hurry and open the window, so he does. 

“You couldn’t knock on the front door like a regular human being?” The last thing Byeongkwan needs is a distraction, even though he hasn’t even lifted his pencil once tonight.

“And wake up your parents? I’m not that much of an ass, Kwannie.” Sehyoon crawls through the window, not really caring what he might destroy on his way in.

Byeongkwan checks the time on his phone in confusion until he realizes it’s almost half past one in the morning, now making it  _ Christmas Eve _ . Nothing like putting off a whole project for a whole day, a new record broken by Kim Byeongkwan himself.

“Did you not know how late it was? You look shocked.”

“I got… Distracted…” Why bother lying, “Wait, why are you here? Did you even text me?”

“Uh, no, but knowing you, I wouldn’t be walking in on much.” Sehyoon throws a wink his way as he settles on the other boy’s bed. 

Not that Byeongkwan isn’t glad to see Sehyoon, a nice heads up would’ve been appreciated. Although they’ve been friends for more than a decade, Byeongkwan likes to make himself look at least presentable in front of the other, for no reason at all. It looks as if he hadn’t showered in a day or two, and couldn’t even be bothered to change out of his pajamas, which is exactly what had happened.

“I’m not gonna be around tomorrow, or technically today, to give you your present, so I wanted to stop by real quick.” It’s sweet that Sehyoon bought him something, even after the younger refused a gift from him or the rest of their friends for this year. 

“Yoon… I told you I didn’t—”

“Just open the gift, Kwan.”

He takes the gift from Sehyoon after hesitating briefly. Whatever’s inside is about to either ruin or make his entire holiday, but knowing Sehyoon, it’ll most definitely make his holiday. Although he seems very quiet and reserved on the outside, on the inside, he knows how to take care of his friends and keep them entertained with life. 

The wrapping of the object is neat, meaning his mother probably wrapped it for him. Careful not to accidentally tear anything, Byeongkwan eventually reveals a plain black box, somewhat velvety on the outside. Upon glancing up, all he is met with is Sehyoon urging him to open it. Inside the box is a ring, a regular silver band. There’s almost nothing special about it until Byeongkwan takes it out of the slit in the box and sees an engraving on the inside

_ ∞ _ _ Kim Sehyoon & Kim Byeongkwan  _ _ ∞ _

“Sehyoon… I…”

“If you don’t like it, or it doesn’t fit, I can return it and—”

“Hyung, I fucking love it, oh my god…” Byeongkwan takes the ring and puts it on his right hand, admiring it, even if the text is on the inside where no one can see it.

It’s a simple gesture like this that Byeongkwan falls more and more for Sehyoon, yet is still absolutely terrified to tell him his true feelings. They’ve been friends for a majority of their lives, and yet Byeongkwan doesn’t want to lose what they have. Though, maybe now might be the best chance.

“Yoon, can I tell you something?” He asks, fiddling the ring on his finger.

“Yeah, of course, what’s up?”

There’s a hesitation. 

And another.

And  _ another. _

_ You can’t back out now… He’ll just bother you until you blurt it out and then it’ll get even more awkward. Just say it, you coward!” _

“Um, I’ve had this crush on you for a really long time, but never said anything because I didn’t want to ruin our current relationship, but since you gave me this ring…”

It takes everything in him to look up from the ground and meet Sehyoon’s eyes, and when he finally does, confusion strikes him.

“I know, that’s why I got you the ring.”

“You  _ know _ ? And you never said anything?!” He tries not to shout, but if Sehyoon  _ knew _ , then why didn’t he say anything?

“Yeah, I’ve known since Donghun’s birthday, but you were drunk and I figured I’d let you  _ really  _ tell me when your sober self was ready.”

_ It’s Donghun’s eighteenth birthday.  _

_ To celebrate, everyone, being Donghun himself, Sehyoon, Junhee, Byeongkwan, and Yuchan, all clambered into Donghun’s basement and got drunk off the wine his mom hides in the food pantry. _

_ With Yuchan being the youngest, and everyone else not wanting to corrupt his innocent fifteen year old brain, Byeongkwan made sure to bring him Capri Sun’s. For the rest of them, all at least seventeen years old, they drank the months old wine and got tipsy in only a few sips. Ah, the joys of teenage drinking. _

_ Sehyoon had stayed to himself that night, not pouring more than one cup of wine into his Solo cup. He normally never liked to drink, or smoke, or do anything of that sort. Everyone else didn’t truly understand, but they respected it. Byeongkwan, on the other hand, had poured himself at least two and a half cups, earning him the drunk title. _

_ “Hyung,” The slur from the alcohol had almost made it impossible to comprehend what the younger boy had said. “Why aren’t you drinking?” _

_ Before Sehyoon could even answer, Byeongkwan beat him to it, in a mocking tone of course, “Oh, Kwannie, I don’t enjoy forgetting my troubles. They make me more numb than alcohol ever could!” _

_ “I’ve never said that, and besides, when Donghun’s parents get home, someone is gonna have to explain why there’s four drunk teenagers in their basement.” _

_ Byeongkwan huffed out a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as well to add a full dramatic effect.  _

_ Their relationship had always been more connected than anyone else’s in the friend group, well, maybe except for Donghun and Junhee, they might as well be married. Yet, somehow Sehyoon had always sat back and stared at the younger boy as if he’d just seen him for the first time. The swoop of his eyes, the sharp angle of his jawline, the way he’s fit but also so, so tiny compared to Sehyoon. Nothing compares to when he’s able to hold that small body in his own arms, making it his duty to protect the boy from every trouble in the world. Maybe one day he’ll get to tell Byeongkwan how he truly feels, but for now, Sehyoon will sit back and admire in silence. _

_ “You’re so quiet, what are you thinking?” Byeongkwan had found himself clung against Sehyoon, leg swung over the other’s entire waist. _

You. _ Is what Sehyoon wants to say, but he bites back. _

_ “Nothing, just making sure you guys are all okay.” _

_ “Can I tell you something?” He whispers, not really looking at anyone in particular. Sehyoon nods. _

_ “You can’t tell anyone! Not even Sehyoonie-hyung, okay?” He nods again. _

Does he realize he’s talking to me? 

_ “I really like him. Like, like  _ like  _ him…” The words ring in Sehyoon’s ears. “All I want to do is kiss him and tell him how much I love him, and how hot he is, even though he’s so cuddly, like a teddy bear! Yeah… Like a teddy bear…” _

_ The rest of what Byeongkwan says goes right through Sehyoon’s head. In one ear, and out the other. Not even making a rest stop at his brain to process the information. What is he supposed to do now? It’s obvious that Byeongkwan is drunk out of his mind, and really didn’t mean to confess in his current state of mind.  _

_ In the midst of Byeongkwan’s spiel, the boy manages to tire himself out and fall asleep right on Sehyoon’s chest.  _

“Oh my god… Donghun’s birthday… Did I…?”

“You were really out of it, and you told me you want to tell me something, but I couldn’t tell anyone, not even  _ myself _ .” Sehyoon giggles at the memory. “Although you told me, I couldn’t bring myself to tell you, so I tried to show you…”

_ Show me? How??? _

Byeongkwan racks his memory of everything him and Sehyoon have done since Donghun’s birthday. The time they went on a trip to see a meteor shower, just the two of them. Or the time Sehyoon said he only wants to hang out with Byeongkwan for his birthday, not anyone else in their friend group. How Sehyoon had them do something extravagant almost everyday during summer break. When he bought Byeongkwan a  _ star _ for his birthday, and then said it wasn’t that big of a deal. All of these obvious signs and Byeongkwan continued to think Sehyoon was just the best friend anyone could ask for?

“I feel so stupid…” He sighed into his hands as he sat beside the older on the bed. 

“We were both scared to tell each other how we really felt, but that’s in the past, right?” Byeongkwan feels an arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him closer to the body beside him. He nods. 

Another arm comes around and peels his hands away from his face, revealing a pouting Sehyoon gazing upon him. No words needed to be spoken for either to consent to the next action. Byeongkwan feels a hand cup his face and pull him close, lips being captured by another pair.

It’s everything he had ever dreamt of. How Sehyoon’s fingers danced in the hairs on Byeongkwan’s head. The way their lips molded together in harmony. The gentle touch that left a burning sensation on both of their bodies. Neither have much experience in regards to kissing, but they’re making it work, even though it’s sloppy. Though, before it can continue any longer, Sehyoon pulls away.

“Be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Byeongkwan hurries out before reconnecting their lips into a hasty kiss once more.


End file.
